the_successorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talanfal
Talanfal is one of the two planets in the Oza System, and the larger of the two planets. It is the home planet of the Ozara and is known for its large, snow-capped mountains. Talanfal is an A3-Class planet. In Earth's census records, the planet is represented by the mathematical symbol ⩈. Description Talanfal is a terrestrial planet located 1.725 AU from Oza. It is approximately 1.8 times the mass of Earth, and gravity is 24% stronger on Talanfal than on Earth. Despite being located outside of the main habitable zone of its sun, Talanfal was able to support life due to its stable atmosphere. Due to its distance from its sun, Talanfal is a cold planet. The average temperature of the planet is 3.9°C, though the actual temperature varies depending on proximity to the planet's equator. Most population is centered around the Northern and Southern areas of the planet, though the Ozara have spread throughout the planet's continents. Water covers 66% percent of the planet's surface, with ice covering 8.3% as well. The atmospheric pressure is 3.6 times stronger on Talanfal than Earth, resulting in life on Talanfal evolving with slightly denser bodies and stronger chests than life on Earth. Talanfal's atmosphere is largely composed of nitrogen and helium, with smaller amounts of oxygen and argon. Talanfal is famous for its large diamond mines, causing Talanfal to form economic success based off the trade of diamonds and other such minerals. Major Locations Illimos City Illimos City is the capital city of Talanfal, and is located amongst the snow-capped mountains of the northern continents. It holds a population of approximately 14 million and has a size of approximately 472 square miles. Illimos City is a major economic city in Talanfal, hosting many business that spread throughout the galaxy. One famous company is VAULT, a bank which got its start on Talanfal and spread to the Capital. Other points of interest include the many Ozaran religious monuments. One such temple, the Tarrin, is currently used as a city hall. Illimos Library The Illimos Library is a large resource of galactic knowledge which is kept secret by the Ozaran government. Due to the Tukrath raid on the library during the First Galactic War, the library is closed off to the public and knowledge of the library is kept only to high-ranking government officials. The library itself is kept by a group of dangerously skilled, blind Ozaran monks referred to as the A'Tahr. Entrance to the library is restricted and the A'Tahr are trained to kill anyone whose footsteps they do not recognize. Like other Ozara, the A'Tahr's hearing is very advanced and is only enhanced by their lack of sight. Satellites Natural Satellites Talanfal has three moons, each named after figures in Ozaran mythology. Two moons, Sather and Yull, are believed to be captured asteroids and are named after the twin gods of control and chaos. The other moon, Yiim, is named after the Ozaran goddess of love and has extensive volcanic activity. The three moons have a stable orbital resonance of 1:2:4. For every time Yiim orbits once, Sather orbits twice and Yull orbits four times. Constructed Satellites Many satellites orbit Talanfal, similar to Earth. Various businesses are able to launch satellites into orbit, along with the Ozaran government. One famous Ozaran satellite is the Prim Station, which was originally launched to allow for monitoring of the planet's moons. Category:Planets Category:Home Planets Category:Sector 14 Category:Oza Category:Ozara